russelfandomcom-20200213-history
EDDIE ILARDE, BOOTS ANSON-ROA RETURN TO NOONTIME TV
Quezon City, July 24, 1999 Veteran television personalities are returning to TV hosting via a new noontime show which premieres today, July 24, on IBC 13. Alas Dose sa Trese is hosted by Eddie Ilarde (of Student Canteen fame) and Boots Anson-Roa, president of the network. Joining them as regular co-hosts of the show are Jong Cuenco, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Paco Arespacochaga and Pia Pilapil (daughter or beauty queen-actress Pilar Pilapil and former VP Salvador Laurel). Alas Dose sa Trese is a daily live noontime variety show with some segments pre-taped and shown before a live studio audience. The segments are: Luma Sila (Monday to Thursday), a singing contest for senior citizens wherein a daily winner will be proclaimed, with guitarist/comedian Miniong Villegas providing accompaniment; Musikabataan (Monday to Friday), a pop singing contest to be participated in by young students, very much like the singing contest of the original Student Canteen where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals; Dance Contest (Monday to Friday) which will display the dancing prowess of young contestants. A special portion every Monday, Wednesday and Friday is Student Canteen Alumni which will tap the countless "discoveries" of the old Student Canteen program. Famous Non-singers (Tuesday and Thursday) will feature as guests some famous personalities who are not professional singers but who have the real talent for singing like President Erap and Fernando Poe, Jr. The Great Olympic Quiz (every Saturday) aims to instill in the youth the love for sports. Screen Testrese (every Saturday), is a segment which will serve as an on-camera acting workshop for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. :ALAS DOSE SA TRESE (Monday-Saturday, 12 nn on IBC-13) :MONDAY :Luma Sila :Student Canteen Corner :Dance Contest :Student Canteen Alumni :Musikabataan :TUESDAY :Luma Sila :Student Canteen Corner :Dance Contest :Musikabataan :Famous Non-singers :WEDNESDAY :Luma Sila :Student Canteen Corner :Dance Contest :Student Canteen Alumni :Musikabataan :THURSDAY :Luma Sila :Student Canteen Corner :Dance Contest :Musikabataan :Famous Non-singers :FRIDAY :Student Canteen Corner :Dance Contest :Student Canteen Alumni :Musikabataan :SATURDAY :Screen Testrese :Student Canteen Corner :The Great Olympic Quiz 'July 24, 1999 (Saturday)' :07:00AM The Message :08:00AM El Shaddai :10:30AM Y2K: Yes to Kids :11:00AM Turboranger :11:30AM Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :12:00NN Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :02:30PM Spellbinder :03:00PM NCAA Season 75 (LIVE) :07:00PM Fastbreak :08:00PM Dear Heart :09:00PM Back to Iskul Bukol :10:00PM WOW! :11:00PM Asian PGA Tour :12:00MN Value Vision 'IBC-13 Sked (1999)' May 3-9, 1999 :Monday-Friday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - PBA Moments (Monday and Tuesday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :05:30 - PBL (LIVE) (Monday and Thursday); Racing World (Tuesday) :06:00 - Gillette World of Sport (Tuesday) :06:30 - ATP Tennis Magazine (Tuesday) :07:00 - Rebyu (Tuesday) :07:30 - NBA Action (Monday); NBA (Thursday) :08:00 - NBA (Monday); DMZ-TV (LIVE) (simulcast over 89 DMZ) (Tuesday) :09:00 - Strictly Dancesport (Tuesday); :09:30 - Sine VTV (Thursday) :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday); PBA Moments (Thursday) :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Monday); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); Mahal (Thursday); The Estrada Presidency (Friday) :12:00 - Value Vision (Wednesday) :12:30 - Value Vision (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday) :Saturday :03:00 - PBL LIVE) :07:00 - Fastbreak :08:00 - Dear Heart :09:00 - Goin' Bayabas :10:00 - WOW! :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai August 9-15 1999 :Monday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - PBA Moments :05;30 - NCAA Season 75 (LIVE) :07:30 - NBA Action :08:00 - WNBA :10:30 - Super Bouts :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - Ugnayan sa Rembrandt :12:30 - Value Vision :Tuesday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - PBA Moments :05:30 - Racing World :06:00 - Gillette World of Sport :06:30 - ATP Tennis Magazine :07:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :08:00 - DMZ-TV (LIVE) (simuclast over 89 DMZ) :09:00 - Strictly Dancesport :10:00 - Asian PGA Tour :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :12:30 - Value Vision :Wednesday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Sta. Lucia Realtors vs. Barangay Ginebra Kings (LIVE) :07:30 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Formula Shell vs. Purefoods TJ Hotdogs (LIVE) :10:00 - Blow by Blow :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - Sagupaan :12:00 - Value Vision :Thursday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - PBA Moments :05:30 - NCAA Season 75 (LIVE) :07:30 - NBA Jam :08:00 - WNBA :10:30 - PBA Moments :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - Mahal :12:30 - Value Vision :Friday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Tanduay Rhum Masters (LIVE) :07:30 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Milkmen vs. Mobiline Phone Pals (LIVE) :10:00 - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - The Estrada Preidency :12:30 - Value Vision :Saturday :03:00 - NCAA Season 75 (LIVE) :07:00 - Fastbreak :08:00 - Dear Heart :09:00 - Back to Iskul Bukol :10:00 - WOW! :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday :06:30 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Formula Shell vs. Purefoods TJ Hotdogs (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai August 25-29, 1999 :Wednesday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Formula Shell vs. Sta. Lucia Realtors (LIVE) :07:30 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Milkmen (LIVE) :10:00 - Blow by Blow :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - Sagupaan :12:00 - Value Vision :Thursday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - PBA Moments :05:30 - NCAA Season 75 (LIVE) :07:30 - NBA Jam :08:00 - WNBA :10:30 - PBA Moments :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - Mahal :12:30 - Value Vision :Friday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Milkmen (LIVE) :07:30 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Formula Shell vs. Sta. Lucia Realtors (LIVE) :10:00 - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 - The Estrada Presidency :12:30 - Value Vision :Saturday :03:00 - NCAA Season 75 (LIVE) :07:00 - Fastbreak :08:00 - Dear Heart :09:00 - Back to Iskul Bukol :10:00 - WOW! :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday :04:00 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Formula Shell vs. Sta. Lucia Realtors (LIVE) :06:30 - 1999 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Milkmen (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai November 18, 1999 :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - PBL (LIVE) :07:00 - NBA :09:00 - 89 DMZ 10th Anniversary :11:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon :11:30 - Mahal :12:30 - Value Vision